Cáscara Vacía
by glewen107
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en el dou "empty shell"…. Pero con final alternativo


Era una noche especialmente fría y algo húmeda, pero eso no afectaba a dos personas refugiadas en una gran casa con una pequeña chimenea en la habitación principal.

Edward Elric se encontraba sentado en la amplia cama, cubierto únicamente de cintura para abajo con una sabana, mientras que el Coronel Mustang llevaba puestos sus pantalones azules y sus hombros eran cubiertos por una camisa sin abrochar, pero a diferencia de Acero, no estaba en la cama sino recostado en el marco de la puerta con una buena taza de café en las manos, sin perder de vista al rubio.

-Coronel.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Acero?

Ed miro los profundos, rasgados y oscuros ojos de Roy antes de continuar.

-Si usted muriera o le pasara algo… yo no lloraría.

Al oír esto el apuesto Coronel, miro con asombro al trenzado, sin tardanza se sentó al borde de la cama y acaricio la mejilla del menor.

-Edward…

-No hable solo escuche…-dijo con la mirada triste.-así que si me pasara algo o ya no estuviera aquí… usted no tiene permiso para llorar.

-¿Sabes algo que debería saber?-dijo muy preocupado por esas palabras.

-Es solo una promesa… prométamelo.-dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

-Lo prometo.- respondió finalmente apoderándose de los suaves labios.

De esa conversación habían pasada ya dos meses, Roy Mustang miraba por el amplio ventanal de su oficina cuando la voz de la Teniente Hawkeye lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Señor.-dijo la bella mujer.-El esta aquí.

-Hazlo pasar.- respondió sin girarse aún.

Un joven muchacho entro en el despacho quedando a varios metros de la mesa principal de dicho cuarto.

-Ho… hola Coronel….yo..

-Me alegra verte… . -respondió girándose mostrando una sonrisa.- Alphonse

-¿Sabe quien soy?- dijo sorprendido.

-Claro que se quien eres, te reconocí la voz, además, eres muy pareció a Edward.

-Pero…-dijo con nerviosismo.-Ed se parece mucho más a papa, y yo a mama.

-No estés tan nervioso….al contrario de lo que cree tu hermano no muerdo.-siguió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.-Además si estas aquí es por que querías saber algo ¿cierto? Adelante pregunta lo que quieras.

-La verdad es que le pregunte mucho a Winry y a la abuela sobre porque mi hermano había desaparecido…-dijo con tristeza.-recuerdo algunas cosas pero no todas, recuerdo como regrese a la vida a Ed, y luego todo se volvió oscuro… recuerdo también que mi hermano estaba triste me dijo que me fuera que el vendría enseguida… pero no fue así… de echo quería oírle hablar a cerca de cómo lo conocía a mi hermano… aunque no serviría de mucho… e perdido muchos recuerdos… pero si supiera lo que paso seria mucho más fácil seguir adelante, no puedo darme por vencido si mi hermano esta luchando para volver…

-Alphonse…-fue todo lo que podo decir Roy ante tales palabras.

-Sabe, aun ahora creo que aparecerá en cualquier momento… que esta escondido en algún lugar… pero seguro que si alguien le llamara enano, entraría en cualquier lugar o habitación gritando y haciendo berrinches.-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

-¿Eh?

-¡ENANO!-grito el Coronel.

-¡HORMIGA!-siguió Al.

-FRIJOL.

-CHINCHE.

-RENACUAJO.-grito con mayor fuerza el moreno.

-ATOMO.

-GARBANZO.-gritaron ambos a la vez.

Un silencio los invadió durante varios minutos, nada se movía hasta el lugar parecía sumiso en un muro de silencio, ya que ni siquiera se oían los ruidos típicos de una ciudad, hasta que Al hablo.

-Parece que aún no da resultado.

-Así es…

-Tengo que retirarme ya Coronel… la abuela y Winry me están esperando… gracias por recibirme.

-Espero que vengas a vernos pronto, cuídate mucho.-respondió tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro… usted tampoco dude en venir a vernos.-finalizo estrechando la calida mano.

Cuando las manos se unieron, el moreno no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte corriente, que ocasiono que sin pesarlo ni un segundo, atrajo al menor abrazándolo con fuerza, como queriendo protegiéndolo de todo. Al se quedo atónito ante este gesto, pero al igual que se tenso en un segundo también se relajo.

-Lo siento… no es nada.

-Amaba mucho a mi hermano mayor.-afirmo en susurros.

-Si… lo amaba mucho, aún lo amo.-dijo en tono bajo.-Bienvenido de nuevo.

Tras eso el menor hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro del lugar, pues debía ir con Winry y la abuela Pinako, tras llegar y subir en el tren, se puso a pensar en lo dicho por el Coronel, le había dicho bienvenido… y no otro cosa como podría haber sido, que bueno que hayas recuperado tu cuerpo o felicidades… entonces supo lo mucho que el moreno amaba a su hermano mayor a Edward, al igual que el mismo le amaba.

Mientras Roy Mustang ya había entrado de nuevo en su despacho, estaba recostado en el amplio ventanal, mientras recordaba al mayor de los Elric, y las palabras de Alphonse, " si alguien le llamara enano, entraría en cualquier lugar o habitación gritando y haciendo berrinches".

- ¡ENANO! ¡HORMIGA!¡FRIJOL! ¡CHINCHE! ¡RENACUAJO! ¡ATOMO! ¡PULGA! ¡MICROBIO!.-grito con todas sus fueras Roy.

De nuevo todo quedo en silencio, no se escuchaban ni gritos no pasos que se acercaran corriendo, poco a poco se dejo caer hasta el suelo, y allí oculto su rostro entre sus manos mientras las lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas.

-¿¡A quien le dice enano!

Roy levanto la vista de golpe, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Acaso era su imaginación?, se concentro en volver a escuchar algo pero nada, por supuesto que había sido su imaginación.

-¿¡Que a quien le dice enano!-se volvió a escuchar con más claridad.

-Ed…-dijo levantándose corriendo para dirigirse a la puerta.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, de echo de milagro no le dio en pleno rostro.

-¡QUÉ A QUIEN LE LLAMA TAN ENANO QUE UN GRANO DE ARENA PODRÍA OCULTARLO!-grito mientras hacia su típico berrinche.

-¿Edward? ¿en verdad eres tu?-dijo incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que soy yo.-respondió algo enojado.

El moreno estiro su brazo y acaricio la mejilla del rubio con cuidado, Ed no tardo en poner su tibia mano encima de la del moreno, cerrar los ojos y así sentir todo el cariño y amor que había en este simple gesto. Y en el segundo siguiente el menor se vio envuelto en un protector abrazo, mientras en su frente se pusieron los labios del mayor.

-¿Coronel?-dijo sorprendido y ruborizado, pues en la central, Mustang, nunca le había demostrado sus sentimientos, ya que este tipo de sentimientos, eran casi prohibidos.

-Por un momento pensé que te había perdido.-dijo sin soltarle aún

-Coronel yo…-siguió Ed con sus pequeñas manos encima de uno de los fuertes brazos de moreno.

-Te amo Ed.-dijo ahora apoderándose de los suaves labios.

-Yo también a usted Coronel.-siguió cuando se separaron.

-Ya no más Coronel, quiero que me llames Roy, ya no puedo ni quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro.

-Pero eso solo te traería problemas… y además nunca podrás llegar a ser führer… y eso es lo que más deseas …lo que más anhelas… y me gustaría que un día vieras tu sueño realizado.

-No… ahora ya no, lo que más deseo lo tengo entre mis brazos.

Con eso las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, miro los oscuros ojos del mayor, y sin más se apodero de sus labios.

-Te amo Roy.-dijo por primera vez el nombre.

-Y yo a ti Ed.

Roy volvió a apoderarse de los suaves y dulces labios de su pequeño rubio, que importaba si alguien entraba y los descubría, ni siquiera le importaría que fuera el mismísimo Führer, después de todo durante estos dos meses que habían entado separados la idea de que el trenzado estaba muerto nunca había salido de su cabeza, y ahora necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

The end.


End file.
